Nura Rikuo Inugami
First Name : ''' Nura Rikuo '' Last Name : ''' Inugami '' IMVU Username' : '' MCKMike'' ' '''Nickname : ' None Yet''' '' Age & Date of Birth 14 years old. Born at February third of … AN Gender: '' Male'' ' '''Ethnicity:'' Land Of Iron 'Height: ' Current Height 1’68 '''Weight:'' '' 75kg Blood Type: ' AB '''Occupation: ' Former Samurai,Apprentice in the Inugami Arts and current Runaway from homeland. 'Scars/Tattoos: ' Burn Mark at right half of face and some of his right body and right arm.Currently put ink over it and looks as an inked burn mark. '''Affiliation: Kumogakure Relationship Status: Married to his weapon and his wish to master every aspect of it’s usage.Single depending women,but definately hard to find one. Personality & Behaviour: Mostly silent,rarely speaking,a mind that is kind of lost in its own world,daydreamer.He is calm generally,exept when found in a fight where he will be calm,but in the insane part of it,for when he kills,his eyes show nothing but the calmness of a killer,allready having bathed in the darkness of fights,battles and war. In his daily life he preffers to be alone,but he in a team he will provide what he can and will do his best to help. Generally he hates people and at the same time loves them. He has a thing for weapons and he definately likes getting lost in armouries staring at weapons,using them and training until his body has neared death itself. He also loves spots at which he can lie down and close his eyes,remaining in such a style,inbetween slumber and awake lost in his mind. Rarely a smile appears,but when it does his eyes change from two holes filled of bloodlust and destruction to two gems of light and happiness. Nindo: '' «My life has turned it all in Darkness…Come…I shall be the one to guide your soul to my Hell.» «Either stay or die…Your choice my blade in your heart.» «Just forget it…I am a destroyed being,both in mind and heart. «You dare speak of Demons…I dare see them,live with them and use them!» «Darkness is but what I am left with…My last fortress…» '''Bloodline/Clan: ' Inugami Clan Family: '' Rihan Inugami : Father,deceased. Aikiro Inugami : Grandfather,deceased Milena Aoshiga : Mother,deceased. '''Ninja Rank:' Genin Element One:'' '' Lightning Element Two: Weapon of choice: ''' -Tsurugi type weapon - Demon Buster (鬼バスター)(Oni basutā) (family heirloom passed from father to son.) and the six parts it can be devided : 1) Battle Mode and "Crashed" Mode Vigillante (用心深い)(Yōjinbukai) Primary Fighting Weapon.Heavy Bastard Sword Type.Base of where all swords are put back the tsuba (GUARD) of this sword.Inugami Ancient Swordsmanship Arts Number 1 (NORMAL DUAL-HANDED SWORD FIGHTING TECHNIQUES SPECIALISING IN AGILITY,POWER AND ONE HIT KILL).FULLY MASTERED SUBSTYLE 1 OUT OF 3 : Mastered. Able to use 1 weapon without speedlosses. SUBSTYLE 2 OUT OF 3 : Mastered. Able to use 1 weapon without powerlosses AND speedlosses SUBSTYLE 3 OUT OF 3 : Not yet mastered. Able to use the whole weapon.(MEANING ALL SIX PARTS IN THE TSUBA TOGETHER) 2) training to use with Vigillante Vendetta (抗争)(Kōsō) Secondary Fighting Weapon.Dual Handle Sword Type With Dual Mune (Mune means Backside of blade).Inugami Ancient Swordsmanship Arts Number 2.Not yet mastered SUBSTYLE 1 OUT OF 3 : Not yet mastered. Able to use the right handle. SUBSTYLE 2 OUT OF 3 : Not yet mastered. Able to use the left handle. SUBSTYLE 3 OUT OF 3 : Not yet mastered. Able to use both handles at the same time and making combos. 3) Mercilless and Avenger Merciless (無慈悲な)(Mujihina) Third Fighting Weapon.Single Sword Type.Left handed sword.Inugami Ancient Swordsmanship Arts Number 3. Not yet mastered. 4)Avenger (アベンジャー)(Abenjā) Fourth Fighting Weapon.Single Sword Type.Right handed sword.Inugami Ancient Swordsmanship Arts Number 3. Not yet mastered SUBSTYLE 1 OUT OF 3 : Not yet mastered .Able to use Mercilless alone. SUBSTYLE 2 OUT OF 3 : Not yet mastered .Able to use Avenger alone. SUBSTYLE 3 OUT OF 3 : Not yet mastered. Once mastered will be able to use both,Mercilless and Avenger at the same time. 5) Ascalon and Sidewinder Ascalon (アスカロン)(Asukaro) Fifth Fighting Weapon.Single Clockwork Knife Buster Type.Inugami Swordsmanship Arts Number 4.MASTER OF 1 OUT OF 3 SUSTYLES. 6)Sidewinder (サイドワインダー)(Saidowaindā) Sixth Fighting Weapon.Single Clockwork Knife Buster Type.Inugami Ancient Swordsmanship Arts Number 4.MASTER OF 1 OUT OF 3 SUSTYLES. SUBSTYLE 1 OUT OF 3 : Not yet mastered .Able to use the clockwork machinery to retract the blades from defensive position to offensive. SUBSTYLE 2 OUT OF 3 : Not yet mastered.once mastered will be able to make use of the clockwork's functions and use the chains the weapons have to hold the enemy down.(A DICE WILL BE ROLLED TO SEE IF IT WILL HOLD.IF THE DICE BRINGS FORTH A NUMBER BIGGER THEN 2 THEN THE CHAINS ARE BROKE AND CAN'T BE USED AGAIN TILL FIXED.CAN BE USED ONCE A DAY.) SUBSTYLE 3 OUT OF 3 : Not yet mastered.once mastered will be able to use the clockwork's functions and use the chains' system to make the blades fly forth.(A DICE WILL BE ROLLED TO SEE IF THE MECHANISM WILL NOT STUCK.IF THE DICE BRINGS FORTH A NUMBER BIGGER THEN 1 THEN THEMECHANISM IS BLOCKED AND CAN'T BE USED AGAIN TILL FIXED.CAN BE USED TWICE A DAY.IF USED MORE THAN 2 TIMES THAN THE MECHANISM IS DESTROYED AND THE WEAPONS ARE UNABLE TO USE CLOCKWORK MACHINERY FOR 1 MONTH.) Inugami Ancient Swordsmanship Arts Number 5 -Akuma no Sōzō no Kiri (悪魔の創造の霧) (Fog of Demonic Creation.) The usage of electricity makes the clockwork machinery fintuned again and allows for a powerful,singlestrike if lands the hit attack that when in touch with the opponent creates a mist thanks to the lightning having evaporated nearly all the fluids from one’s body. '''Jutsu Levels Tools: ''' 1)Demon Buster and the six parts it can become '2) Iruminēshon yami no kūgeki '(イルミネーション闇の空隙)(Void of Illuminated Darkness') a European Medieval type bucler that can grow size and become a shield,round at form and size that goes from 15 cm to 45 cm and used to block Jutsu techniques.Drawbacks of use are that it needs time to be able to be used again (two turns of Rikuo,exept if in a battle with more than two then it is 2 turns in general) and currently he isn't aware of what it is,exept the name of the relic,and for to use it he will have to be able to learn how to use Chackra,which he still can't thanks to not having a master. '''Summoning Creature : ' Oni Urufu (ONI WOLF SUMMON.S-Ranked Summoning Creature.Specialised in speed and combat ONLY.UNABLE OF CHACKRA RELEASES.) (Will be able to summon when at age of 20.)(More info at Background info.) Jutsu List: ' Nothing yet '''Allies/Enemies: ' None yet. '''Background Information' :' (Character has a song that goes with the Info. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KNnhMxuE4AA ) Nura Rikuo Inugami,son of Lord Rihan Inugami,son of Lord Aikiro Inugami and many splending Samurai holding the name of the Inugamis at high levels.The word Inugami means wolf.And the family insignia is that of a wolf.But also a story existed about the family.A story that came from years ago speaking of a Demon Wolf (Oni Urufu) that had made a pact with the family's head,that every first born would be able to summon forth the great Demon Wolf.The pact was done for reasons uknown,yet by that what was gained,was both the ability of summoning the Oni Urufu,but also a frenzy that is a double edged blade which makes one lose all their ability to defend but grant them the power to use their bodies' full potential doubled.All the sons had this frenzy and that is why there weren't a lot of male Inugamis having survived for many years.Usual lifespan was till their 30s.Why the pact was done,is something one may never learn,nor understand for what was told to all who asked the head of the family was but one word.Oni.The word itself meant Demon.And they themselves,the Inugami family were Demons in the battlefields,thanks to both their swordmanship and their frenzy.And after those many years of service in wars,of making their name high and of a prestige so big that only the names of the royal families would be more powerful in the Land of Iron,That was when the fall came forth.After the great war,it was decided that an Emperor would come forth.That Emperor wished for the demise of such family,for reasons uknown.Some said that the woman the current head of the Inugamis had for bride was the one the Emperor wished for himself.And so,after 14 years from the birth of the heir of the clan,named Nura Rikuo Inugami the coup d'etat was done.But before reaching that,let us talk a bit about the life of young lord Rikuo.From the time he was born he was different.His eyes had the colour of blood,something seriously odd,for he was not an albino nor he had blood of Uchihas.Nonetheless the eyes had that colour and the hair was a grey colour.The skin had a palish colour,but it became darker the more he stayed under the sun.And at the age of 14 his skin colour was one normal for his human race.But from the time he was 2 and was able to walk,he would always get lost and found in one place.In the training grounds.For his love for the sword was so big that his heart beemed with joy and his eyes sparkled.And for 12 years he would train unrestingly to become master of the heirloom. (More to be added generally.At some point,when allready made and approved,the history of the whole clan will be posted,as well as the stories of why the pact was made,the story of the weapon,the story of the mother of Rikuo,being a ninja and getting married to a Samurai Lord.All in due time.Till then let us have a good RP session,both IC and OOC) Training Logs. Training Log